Comprehension
by monsterball
Summary: You think that I'm a 'fine male specimen?" he inquired, humor lacing his tone. "Well, yes I-" But she never got to finish. Because his mouth was on hers. GreenxBlue, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon Special. You wouldn't want to know what would happen if I did.

This isn't quite Pokemon Special. Blue and Green are set in the actual video-game scenario; they're merely retaining their names and their respective manga starters.

That's all. I guess you could say it's a bit of a…mix. Or a crossover between the manga and the game.

...GOD DAMN! What's wrong with ?! It is completely unable to put in a quotation mark, and an apostrophe within my summary, so it looks like I'm a writer that uses shit internet-anime language to narrate my stories! DAMN IT.

* * *

"You two are no longer rivals."

They stopped bickering. Blinked a couple of times.

Gave the Professor a long, tired stare.

"Come again?" Green said.

The Professor smiled. "Because you lost, Green, you two have no other need to compete for anything else. By that, you two can stay in rivalry, or just not care at all."

Blue pressed her hand against her temple, her head feeling light and dizzy.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to step outside for a moment."

Clearly, it was not sinking in effectively within her mind.

* * *

The bright red roof and the warm sunny atmosphere welcomed her to the wonders of the refreshing natural environment. Yes, the warm atmosphere, that smiling sunshine, the bright red rooftop of the lab—it just burst in sparkly bubbles and emanated warmth.

It was great. Except her head was so, damn clouded, and her brain was doing the tango-dango-mango—god damnit, she couldn't even describe an incoherent brain—that the happy environment just registered in her mind as:

Red triangle. Blue blob.

Others: unknown.

She had a frustrating headache. Confused, was a massive understatement—the size difference would be like comparing a Snorlax to a Pikachu.

…she must be really screwed up, if she was making Pokemon puns.

_No longer rivals._ If that one, small connection between them was gone, then what reason did he have to see her? They battled often, for the sake of competition—not as an excuse to see each other. At least, she was sure that such a reason wasn't the case for him. It was different for her. As rivals, _she_ had a reason to see his face everyday, talk to him—even if he was downright rude—and interact with him. She didn't want that to go away.

But now, because they were no longer rivals, she would no longer have that excuse, and he'll stop having a reason to see her, and they won't see each other, and grow apart, and forget about each other—

"Blue?"

Great, she thought miserably. Now someone else can point and laugh at her misery and tango-dango-ing brain.

"Blue." The owner of the voice still didn't register as anything recognizable in her spinning neural system.

She wobbled. Tipped over. Fell into someone's arms, and her face buried into someone's warm, muscular chest.

Wait. Muscles?

Blue looked up and saw Green's face consume her vision, his chiseled chin, arrogant cheekbones, sharp green eyes, that all screamed,"HOT!"…

…Yes. She had lost proper coherency a long time ago.

"Blue, are you okay?" he said.

She looked up at him, dazed, and her vision blurry. Oh no! The fine details of his perfect face—please, wonderful vision, don't fail just yet!

"Not really," she said, trying to readjust her visual focus.

"I can tell. You need a drink or something? Because it's not like Grandpa's so Pokemon crazy that he doesn't feed himself."

"I'm okay." She couldn't muster the mental will to speak in full sentences or her usual babble.

He eyed her questioningly. "Right. Well, I came looking for you to talk about something," he said. "But since you look like you're about to puke, I can always just—"

She stood up and out of his arms, steadying herself. "I can talk."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Really," she insisted.

God, her head still hurt.

"Alright. Well, how do I say this? We're no longer rivals, so we don't have a …legitimate reason to see each other…"

She froze. Oh god. So he really doesn't want to see her just as …friends?

…Or more.

"…but it's up to you. I mean, I could care less either way."

There was a pause. "Green," she said.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "Give me a minute."

"...Sure."

Come on, brain. At least bring out the babbling dimwit within her!

"...Okay."

"Positive?"

"Yep."

She hesitated. And then she began.

"So ever since the day I took Squirtle and you picked Charmander, I always thought that you were totally hot. No joke. I mean, I'd look at you and think to myself, 'Wow, now he is a _fine_ male specimen!' But of course, you were a total jerk beneath your good looks and I wasn't so stupid that I'd go for a guy just for looks. And geezus, you could never beat me—yet you still infuriated me everytime we met. When I beat you at the Elite Four, I felt really happy that I won, but you just looked so cute and dejected and congratulated me with such sincerity, that I felt bad and guilty. And after that, I kept running into you and I got to know you better and now I just don't know what to do because I love you and its just so confusing and painful that we might not see each other again and I—"

"Blue."

She was panting. "Y-yes?"

He smiled.

And she felt all nervous systems crash. God. Had he any idea what he could do to her? Her brain comprehension must've plummeted to a negative thirteen.

"You think I'm a 'fine male specimen?'" he inquired, humor lacing his tone.

"Well yes, I—"

She never got to finish. Because his mouth was on hers.

She felt his hunger. The ends of his spiky hair tickle her forhead. His ragged breathing, his scent. Sweat trickling down the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. His strong hands upon the small of her back.

Him, him, him.

And she _loved _it.

He released, panting. Grinned, and made her heart stop.

She felt like she had taken the run of her lifetime.

"Fine male specimen, huh?" he said, as he embraced her, burying his face into her neck and causing her to squirm and giggle, because his spiky bangs tickled her. He kissed her ear. "Well, I think you're a _priceless_ female specimen."

She hugs him back and laughs. "I guess this means we'll be seeing each other for occasions other than Pokemon battles?"

He grins. "Rest assured, you'll never get enough of me."

Blue smiles, and kisses him again. "Let's tell your Grandpa later. I've got a better idea, and it involves that awfully comfortable sofa of yours, while Daisy's out…"

Thank god for the wonderous, comprehending capability of the brain.

* * *

A/N: I picked up the broken verse style from Cormac McCarthy's The Road. It is not an accidental grammar mistake—I repeat, _it is not an accidental grammar mistake._

As for the ending, unleash that hornier side of you to imagine what they're going to do.

Kidding. Ish.

R&R. (:


End file.
